The Tales of Tails Doll
by ilusion-dark03
Summary: no soy un muñeco que te acompañara en sueños dulces, bienvenido seas... al deformado mundo creado por mis cuentos, te atreverás a entrar? contra parte de relatos para dormir
1. Chapter 1

_**The Tales of Tails doll**_

No apto para cardiacos ó de mente cerrada. Especial de Hallowen numero #2.

Hola, nuevamente, vengo a contarles lindas historias de miedo con sus soundtracks correspondientes. Les advierto que el rankin es de T hasta M, así andarse con cuidado.

* * *

><p><em>"Desde las sombrías habitaciones de la mansión Spencer, el señor de las tinieblas…"<em>

_-Hola a todos los mortales y subnormales del mundo, soy el amo de las sombras, ahora vengo con oscuras y perturbantes historias que harán que se caigan al piso del suelo y ¡tener pesadillas el resto de sus viles y miserables vidas! ¡whajajajajajajajaja!-_

_-Maldita sea Metal sonic ¿en que ***** galaxia escuchaste que a TAils DOll le gusta el alma al inferno?-_  
><em>-Jodete, Mephiles. Se que le gustara a Dolly-<em>  
><em>-maldita sea con ustedes, ya me echaron a perder la grabación, el ambiente y la música-<em>  
><em>-ah, ya empezaste a grabar, lo sentimos-se disculpa el robot y la sombra.<em>  
><em>-bueno… empecemos con el relato… sobre un videojuego perdido que SEGA no recuerda del todo, un juego donde la vida de una joven cambio al ver como el dolor de un ser amado lo hace derrumbarse por las esclavas del pasado…-<em>

Soundtrack seleccionado**: Broken X sins of a divine mother** (se las recomiendo)

_**MerryLand**_

Era una tarde de octubre, el cual mi madre me regalo un videojuego muy especial: "Sonic Super Party", era un videojuego que ansiaba desde hace eones, por así decirlo; no solo por la originalidad que poseía sino también incluía varios personajes incluso los que se pensaban desusados. Entre mi hermana y yo lo estrenamos ese mismo día.

Ambas nos quedamos con la boca abierta al ver los gráficos tan buenos y la música tan pegadiza, tenia varios estilos para jugar y plataformas: Xmas Island, Esmerald Island, Mission City hasta un curioso e infantil lugar llamado Merryland.  
>Una vez que seleccionamos el lugar, teníamos que escoger un personaje. Había varios: Sonic, Tails, Dr. Eggman, etc. Por ser los más comunes hasta personajes de otras series como Alex Kidd incluso estaba María R. como personaje jugarle. Antes de escoger me la pase viendo los perfiles hasta que di con Shadow, pero no era común, su mirada se notaba más opaca y no tenia su clásica pose altiva, sino evitaba la mirada. Cosa que me extraño.<p>

-no crees que Shadow se ve diferente-le comente a mi hermana.  
>-no, ¿Por qué?-<br>-no lo vez, se ve… como triste-  
>-mmh, puede que sean imaginaciones tuyas-alcé los brazos como si nada y comenzamos a jugar.<p>

Nada parecía fuera de lo ordinario menos esa extraña sensación de que Shadow estaba triste, pero no era el único. Sonic se mostraba más retador y confianzudo, Tails un tanto nervioso, Vector demasiado serio pero lo que más de desconcertaba era la sonrisa de Maria, no era gentil y dulce como la recordaba, sino, un tanto malévola. Puede que sea cosas mías, después de todo, aunque sentía una profunda admiración por la chica rubia, no podía evitar estar celosa por su cercanía hacia Shadow… que patética soy.  
>yo continúe jugando hasta pasada de las diez de la noche, mi hermana cayo rendida de sueño en el sofá mientras yo continuaba admirando al erizo negro en una repetición después de una partida de futbol, aunque no había jugado con el, ahí estaba. Cuando termino la repetición, surgió la típica pantalla de espera pero un mensaje surgió:<p>

"**lo que más desea tu desesperado corazón es lo que menos puedes alcanzar"**

Ese mensaje me extraño, no le di importancia y decidí jugar una ultima partida antes de apagar la consola e irme a dormir, ahora que lo pensaba, no había pasado por Merryland. Así que accedí a ese lugar… cosa que me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida…

El lugar era fantástico. Un paraíso desde mi perspectiva, era el mundo de dulces y chocolates, montañas de helado, bastones de caramelo como postes de luz y colinas de galletas, un maravilloso bosque. En pocas palabras era encantador, seleccione a Shadow por favoritismo y espere a que el juego se cargara.

"**bienvenido seas a tu redención"**

El mensaje me extraño, no era el clásico chao metálico que anuncia los eventos en cambio un cuadro de texto color azul surgió encima de la pantalla y aun más, la ausencia de otros personajes, era nada más Shadow. Estaba el en la línea de salida viendo hacia 3 caminos distintos uno guiaba al bosque, el de la izquierda al mundo nevado y el ultimo, a una especie de camino combinado con jardines y puentes.  
>al parecer según la posición que terminara, podía elegir el camino, así comenzó el juego… mi tormento…<p>

Por cada paso que avanzaba, por cada evento que ganaba, las misiones se hacían cada vez más bizarras y ofensivas, cada vez más veía la expresión de Shadow caer en tristeza incluso su modo de andar era deprimente, pero mi asombro se trasformo en dolor y desesperación al leer el mensaje que daba comienzo al siguiente juego.

"**Por más que intentes resolverlo, seguirás siendo un producto del pecado… un accidente que no debió nacer"**

Seguidamente del nombre del juego: "Expiación de culpas"  
>note que el lugar era un campo militar abandonado por los escombros y varias insignias en las paredes dañadas, vi varios soldados con armas en sus manos, sonriendo y riendo cínicamente como si… como si. Vi horrorizada como estaba Shadow encadenado en el piso como un animal salvaje pero indefenso. Espere las instrucciones del juego los cuales nunca aparecieron solo vi como abrían fuego y disparaban a diestra y siniestra al erizo bicolor y este simplemente recibía las balas. Tuve que poner en mute el juego, por nada del mundo permitiría que mi hermana viese algo así. Rogaba que terminara y que Shadow saliera bien parado de eso, vi impotente como rasgan con increíble realismo su piel, perforaban una de sus orejas e incluso una esquirla golpeo su ojo dañándolo y sangrándole en el proceso. Cuando se les terminaron las balas, algunos simplemente se acercaron y le golpearon aun más. Su tormento termino después de 9 minutos reales, suspire aliviada suplicando que no se repitiera de nuevo, para mi desgracia, no.<p>

Conforme el juego pasaba, el escenario donde cursaba se tonaba más extraño, el camino cambio de marrón a un carmesí, la flores se veían levemente grises y, aunque no podía escuchar nada, podría jurar que podía escuchar la música trastornada e irregular pero lo que más quebraba mi alma fueron las escenas aun más violentas y crueles contra la salud física y psicológica de Shadow: caminar entre vidrios y clavos, humillado por su origen, sus sentimientos y su existencia por algunos personajes del juego luego para ver como permitían que cuchillas atravesasen su piel incluso fui testigo como le torturaban sexualmente, estaba demasiado asqueada, lloraba al ver impotente como herían crudamente a Shadow, quería salvarle, quería ayudar pero como, solo era una tonta adolescente que se enamoro de un personaje inexistente, también desee desconectar la consola e irme pero sería abandonarle a su suerte.  
>una vez que llegamos a la última estación, este se dividía en 2 caminos: el de la izquierda era un camino nevado mientras que el otro, guiaba hacia un barranco sin cerca. Mira con dolor al erizo, el cual sostenía su brazo herido y al parecer fracturado, su ojo sin sanar se veía mal mientras su otro ojo emitía lágrimas entre ratos, su respiración era dificultosa y un charco carmesí se formo en el piso manchándole los ya sucios zapatos.<p>

"**elige, este es tu ultimo camino"**

Comprendí ese mensaje, ese sutil mensaje. Me dieron a elegir entre la izquierda ó derecha. Por obvias razones, seleccione la primera, pero el juego marco el camino hacia el barranco, rápidamente continúe oprimiendo mi opción, no iba a perderlo. Aunque fuese un juego, me aterraba la idea de no volver a verle jamás y ver como cae al vacio con altas probabilidades de morir. Seguí insistiendo incluso cuando mis lagrimas mojaron el control hasta que un cuadro de texto surgió, de un color diferente, color negro.

"**¿Por qué?"**

Incluso me salió un cuadro donde podría contestar, comencé a escribir temblorosa, sin saber a quién le respondía.

_-"no te lo mereces, no es justo que te traten así… te lo suplico, no te quiero perder"-_

Espere un rato la respuesta, vi que Shadow se movía un poco, ladeando la cabeza, como si le respondiera a alguien. Con temor, encendí el audio, considerando mantenerlo a un bajo nivel, temblé de miedo al escuchar estática y la música se reproducía al revés de una manera tétrica pero detrás de ese defecto de sonido, se podía oír sutilmente a unas personas diciendo:

"**no sigas postergando lo inevitable"  
>"acaso no quieres verme feliz… por favor, hazlo ya"<br>"después de todo, no tienes nada porque pelear, solo eres ba-su-ra"  
>"seré feliz si me entregas tu vida…"<strong>

Vi horrorizada como comenzaba a irse nuevamente hacia la el barranco y nuevamente comencé a insistir con el lado contrario hasta que salió nuevamente el cuadro negro.

"**¿Por qué?**" exigía respuesta.

_-"porque te amo, si no tienes una razón para vivir, entonces vive por mi"-_escribí con total sinceridad. Entonces, el juego comenzó a tener fallos y estática, como si tuviese una especie convulsión no tenía idea pero escuchaba entre esos sonidos voces furiosas.

"**eres un estúpido, si piensas creerle"  
>"detente, me haces daño"<br>"esto no cambia nada"  
>"se supone que estaríamos juntos por siempre. Porque te niegas a estar conmigo"<br>"siempre has estado muerto"  
>"!déjame ya! No más"<strong>

Antes de que la pantalla se pusiera en negro y mi consola se apagara automáticamente, surgió un cuadro de texto:

"**no más"**

Ya no siento ansias de jugarlo, de hecho, me aleje bastante tenía miedo de vivir esa fea experiencia nuevamente hasta que un día, mi hermana insistió tanto en jugarlo nuevamente. Después del intro, la selección de acción y demás, era hora de seleccionar el personaje, tenía miedo de verle, temía ver un escuálido cadáver en vez de su perfil, mi hermana seleccionaba primero, viendo que personaje se le antojaba.

-hum- temblé sin que ella se percatara.  
>-que raro-<br>-¿Qué ocurre?-  
>-selecciono a Shadow pero, no puedo verle, como si no escogiera nada-<br>-déjame intentar-me aterre al pensar lo peor. Cuando seleccione su icono, salió como si nada, posando como le recordaba.  
>-Shadow…-<br>-aaah, ¿Por qué te salió a ti?-  
>-pu-puede que sea un error del juego-mi hermana me miro con extrañeza pero quedo satisfecha. Eso no fue lo único raro del juego, después de cada evento casi siempre se me impedía seleccionar a Espio, María, Cream incluso Sonic, pero mi hermana si, pensé que en aleatorio sería diferente pero de cada 3 veces que lo usaba 2 ó una salía Shadow sin oportunidad de retráctame y continuamos jugando hasta que llego un momento en que pleno evento, uno de arco y flecha, salió un cuadro de texto que decía en otro idioma.<p>

"**Diamantista Oboe me"**

De repente se fue la luz…

Desde entonces, el juego no lo he podido usar, de hecho, cuando regreso la electricidad, el disco tenía varios arañazos como era posible si estaba dentro de la consola y nunca supe el porqué de esa frase ni siquiera sé si era dirigida para mi…

**Epilogo**.

Un día se me ocurrió mostrarle esa frase a mi profesora de historia, la cual se sorprendió al verle.  
>-esto es un anagrama… creo que lo usaron en los primeros escritos de Romeo y Julieta-<br>-y ¿Qué significa?-  
>-bien… puede significar muchas cosas pero como la uso autor, dice<strong>: "también te amo, adiós"-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>espero que se hayan asustado, les esperare con placer con el siguiente cuento llamado: "la locura en la Isla Angel"… espero verles en sueños-susurro el muñeco mientras apagaba la luz.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tails doll estaba saliendo de un espejo, el que le pertenecía a la bruja malvada de Blanca nieves-se que prometi contarles la historia de la locura en la isla angel, pero por problemas de redacción y aparte de que Giratina me escondió el libreto ¬¬ les relatare esta como compensación pero igualmente aterradora ¬w¬-_

_-y antes de que ciertos infelices vengan, ustedes sabrán que el amor es un "maravilloso" sentimiento, pero sabían una cosa, es un genocidia perfecto… inatrapable y astuto… ejejeje, he aquí un relato de una dulce joven que cayo en las redes del amor, volviéndose su marioneta-_

_advertencia: no apto para menores de edad, personas cardiacas y personas que leen historias a las 4 de la mañana XD_

_por cierto algunos datos son falsos como la super sonic party, nunca existió hasta donde yo se, eso si, me base ligeramente en el nuevo juego de las olimpiadas (suspenso)_

"**Rotten Cream, Grotesque love"**

Nuevamente estoy frente a la ventana, mientras abrazo a un lindo muñeco de felpa de amor de mi vida. Me parece irreal que apenas unas horas de haberle visto a lo lejos le extraño, tan perfecto, tan bello.

Adoro sus hermosas orejas triangulares, sus soñadores y determinados ojos azules, su suave pelaje, por dios, están único, tan bello y tan mío. Desde hace cuanto que lo conozco, jeje creo cuando cumplí 5 años, me enamore de el, no porque me haya salvado de algo ó un cliché de esos, sino porque fue mi primer amor al verle, quizás era muy pequeña para saber sobre el amor, pero ahora sé que es amor, nacimos para amarnos yo lo sé.  
>se cada detalle de su vida, desde sus gustos en la comida como el queso derretido con salsa de tomate, esa cicatriz que te hiciste a los 9 años mientras peleabas con Eggman para ayudar a Sr. Sonic, ahora que lo pienso, el es muy egoísta ¿Cómo se atrevió a dejar que te lastimaran? Es imperdonable ya me encargare de ti… aunque esa herida ya se haya cerrado, me inspira a continuar a tu lado, para cuidar que no se abra ó que resultes más lastimado.<p>

Oh, pero que veo, te estás limpiando el sudor, has estado trabajando en tu taller desde temprano y no paras. Te vez precioso con el agua empapándote el pelaje pero me da pena porque te secas rápidamente, jejejee con mucha razón, la última vez que no te aseaste, tu bello pelo se enmaraño y sufriste mucho para cepillártelo. Un dato más para mi colección…

Por favor, debe haber un espacio en la pared, digo, puede que haga anotaciones de el todo el día pero no es para tanto… oh mi dios, oh mi dios, las fotos que tengo de el parecen que me miran con amor, dios, siento que me desmayo. Me acerco a mi cama donde esta un muñeco de mi amor eterno, le acaricio con adoración.  
>-oh mi TAils, te amo tanto ¿Por qué no me amas?-roge mientras me lo acercaba a mis inexistentes pechos, vamos, ser copa 17 "A" no es que se diga un orgullo, pero logre averiguar que te gustan las chicas de senos medianos como María, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué el Sr. Shadow termino con ella? Va que importa, cuando tenga edad, me operare y seré perfecta para ti, mi hermoso Miles, si me tuvieras podrías hacer lo que sea conmigo, restriego el hermoso muñeco de mi amor, el más grande que pude adquirir.<p>

-oh TAils…-le tomo el rostro y le beso con devoción a su vez siento como una de sus manos pasan por mi figura, esta noche será movida, muy movida…

Me siento feliz, TAils me regalo un precioso borrador. Jamás me había sentido tan dichosa, estoy casi segura de que el y yo terminaremos juntos por siempre, le complacería en todo, lo mimaría como una madre pero lo complacería como mujer. Sonrió mientras voy por la acera hacia mi casa, había comprado un bonito dije en forma de corazón para el y yo en nuestro primer mes de noviazgo, lazo la mirada al cielo con una sonrisa, emito un suspiro…  
>oh mi dios, oh mi dios… ¿Quién es ella? Es una invitada tuya, vaya que es bonita. Ojos azules, cabello verde y piel blanca, la conozco, es Cosmo de la clase de biología. Es una buena chica y todo, pero ya despídete de ella Tails, no ves que nos arruina la tarde. Mi alma se me sale del cuerpo cuando veo que le regalas un beso, un beso lleno de amor. Oh Tails, no sabia que te gustara ella, me alejo de la escena, no lo puedo soportar, se supone que tu y yo estamos destinados a ser pareja por siempre, ella se metió en nuestro circulo.<p>

Es el tercer mes de noviazgo de Tails y Cosmo, estoy esperando demasiado, eso si, pero es que esa… esa… esa mujer sigue obstinada con mi Tails. Digo, le he mandado cartas amenazantes incluso escritas con sangre, su casillero lo llene de órganos y sangre de un perro que encontré en la calle, le he dejado notas y mas notas que se aleje de él, pero sigue insistiendo en quedarse con lo que es mío, nunca se lo de perdonar, puede que se lo pase a mi hermoso pero también merece un castigo por atreverse a engañarme asi…

Me fue muy difícil, pero lo conseguí. Valió la pena tomar esas clases con Elizabeth fue muy amable en adiestrarme en primeros auxilios, la sutura y cortes con bisturí, realmente es muy fácil con la practica. Ahora que me dirás Cosmo, te advertí muchas veces que te alejaras de TAils pero decidiste continuar con tu relación. No debes de llorar Cosmo, ¿Por qué lo haces en primer lugar? Ah, es por esto. Arroje sin miramientos uno de los brazos que corte. Me las ingenie bastante para capturarte y llevarte a este almacén lo difícil fue someterte pero con unos buenos ganchos y cadenas logre contenerte mientras de castigaba por tocar lo que es mío.  
>Escuche de tu boca diciéndole a tu amiguita esa llamada Amy que esperabas un hijo de mi Tails, ¿Cómo te atreviste a inventar un mentira así? Para quedarte con el. IMPERDONABLE.<p>

Escuche como rogabas y que me detuviese, pero no, yo por más que te suplicaba que te alejaras de el, me hacías caso omiso, así que la pagaste con tu cuerpo y el supuesto producto del supuesto amor que hay entre tú y mi adoración.  
>ahora voy por la calle con una gran caja en una carretilla, jejeje, a los de correspondencia no les molestara entregar este paquete, después de todo cumple con toda la papelería; estoy emocionada, ya ansío ver tu cara cuando abras este presente. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿que esta haciendo COsmo ahora? Jajajaja.<p>

Oh, ¿pero que te pasa? Ah, es por Cosmo. Si, si la querías mucho pero ya no se interpondrá más entre nosotros y nadie más. Después de todo, te gusto el regalo que te di, el torso desnudo de Cosmo, me tome la molestia de cubrir sus pechos con las flores que tiene en la cabeza, no es que fueran muy voluminosas pero los detalles importan mi dulce amor. Continúe viendo como llorabas desde tu habitación mientras abrazabas a esa… esa… tipa, pero sabes mi querido Tails, no será mi único presente, debes de aprender a no engañar. Oh, ¿Qué es ese maullido?, jeje, es Mikahela, una linda gatita que me encontré… será tu primer presente Tails… solo deja que encuentre mi cuchilla y una caja con un lazo, espero que te gusten las cabezas de gatitos, digo, te atreviste a estar con una gata.

Ya ha pasado una semana, ahora estamos en nuestro bonito hogar, recién llego de la tienda con los alimentos.  
>-hola mi amor-le hablo con toda la devoción del mundo mientras dejo a un lado las compras y me acerco a la cama donde yaces acostado sin camisa para mi deleite personal, se que las cadenas que te sujetan duelen pero serán temporales.<br>-cre…cream-  
>-mi dulce Tails, ¿Cómo estas?-me acerco a su cuerpo, ¿tiemblas? ¿Por qué tiemblas? ¿me temes? No tienes porque, sabes que te amo y que jamás te dejare. Intento tocar tu rostro y alejas la cara con un deje de desprecio. ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto Tails? No ves que te amo.<br>me acerco a una rueda que esta conectada a la mesa y comienzo a girarla, varias cuerdas se tensan junto con un grito de mi amado. Lo siento mi amor, me duele más que a ti, pero debes de entender que no aceptare que me rechaces y más cuando ya vivimos juntos.

-¡aaaah! ¡ya basta Cream! ¡Detente! ¡Por favor!-escucho tu voz gritando mi nombre pero no dejo de girar la rueda.  
>-¡TE AMO! ¡de acuerdo, te amo Cream!-<br>-me… amas…-dije, deje de girar la rueda, sentí un asco horrible, ¿Qué clase de blasfemia me has dicho? Dices que me amas… eso ya es tan cliché, tan banal y simple, ya no tiene ningún valor para mi, esa frase no tiene comparación por lo que siento por ti. Me alejo de ti y encuentro a mi fiel amiga la tomo del mango y me gire hacia TAils.  
>-eso no es suficiente,-levante mi cuchilla y comenze a cortar sus esponjadas colas, sus gritos eran música para mis oídos, su liquido carmesí parecía rubi licuado, las lagrimas y voz de TAils era tan sagrada como nada en el mundo…<br>no se que paso, algo ó alguien inicio un incendio en el anaquel donde tu y yo estábamos, que raro, pero no importa, tiro las cerillas que utilize y me acurruco con Tails, no me importa que ya no hables por el cansancio ó porque hace un rato corte tu delicada lengua, no me la creo que hayas dicho tantas malas palabras…

-sabes Tails… Siempre te amare-le beso en los labios mientras las llamas nos consumen para llevarnos en un hermoso paraíso terrenal…

2 meses después…

-Elizabeth… ¿Qué haces aquí?-un erizo negro se acerco a una chica de cabellos marrones y rizados que yacía de pie frente a una placa de piedra.  
>-es mi culpa…-limpiándose las lagrimas que dejo fluir con suavidad.<br>-deja de culparte, no la tienes-  
>-pero Shadow-el erizo negro le coge la mano con una sonrisa.<br>-esta bien, para distraernos, podrías ayudarme a hacer panquecitos… después de todo, eres buena cocinera y me gusta tu sazón-  
>-emm, si claro… gracias por animarme-sonríe la joven mientras se aleja de esa lapida un poco más animada.<br>-no te preocupes, no podría cocinarlos sin ti… corazón-una sonrisa siniestra atravesó el rostro del erizo negro, después de todo, la receta de los panquecitos perfectos, se requiere de un dulce y amable corazón…


End file.
